everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Hook
Character ''Personality and Skills'' Vincent is the son of Captain Hook. He is a spoiled and dark boy who loves to rub his (stolen) fortune in people's faces, especially if said person is Pete Pan, the next Peter Pan. Most of the time he is playing a game with his daggers called "Hit the citizen ", you gotta figure it out the rules. Vincent has a very dark sense of humor and does everything putting his amusement first, and safety second. He is considered by his father a failure and a shame and in Captain's own words he "worked hard to hit the top of Neverland's mafia, my empire will not be ruined by your wants for nothing.". A rather odd thing about Vincent is that he isn't exactly evil, he's more of a boy who wants to have and does wheaever he considers fun, he never really means to hurt anyone (most of the time) and since he has no empathy, never knows that he's doing bad things. Vincent has a phobia of being alone but is always thinking he is alone, that's the main reason he likes annoying Pete so much, he wants his company, any company. ''Appearance'' Vincent is a tall boy with black shoulder length curled hair and "forget-me-not" blue eyes. He has a hook on his right hand and a red eyepatch over the left eye. Original Story Check for story and character. From James To Vincent *TBA How Does Vincent Come Into? TBA Relationships Family He has a bad relationship with his father becuase he's seen as failure and sees his father as a cold man who never gave him any affection. His mother got divorced when he was 7, she never really liked him. Friends He has no friends, wouldn't know anyway. He always rejects people so is kind of hard for him. He says that Pete is the closest thing he has to call friend and considers him a person worth to be his opponent. Pets None. Romance Due to being who he is, he doesn't like this. Outfit Basic He wears fine and expensive clothing, like black pants, white shirt and a red long coat with crocodille skin black boots. He wears a black hat with a white feather on it. Legacy Day TBA Quotes TBA Trivia/Notes *Shinerdiva created him exclusively for the character Pete Pan and he is not related to Navy and Davy Hook. *He was born at November 2nd. *His favorite food is white truffle. *He won't follow his destiny for two simple reasons: he prefers rubbing money on Pete's face than knifes in his back and, a more profound one, he wouldn't know what to do next. He thinks he will stop living and just... exist for the story to continue and doesn't want this. *He is afraid of crocodilles, being alone and blood. *The main reason his father thinks of him as a failure is because of his large way of living and throwing money around. *He is a terrible boss to his father's crew. Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Peter Pan